1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for indicating the names of broadcasting stations in radio or TV receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to tune the receiving oscillator in a radio device, the capacity of a condenser in the frequence determining oscillation range is changed. The condenser is coupled with a scale on which the frequences and/or the broadcasting stations are listed. However, the names of all receiving broadcasting stations cannot be entered on this scale. If only frequency values are listed on this scale, the name of the respective broadcasting stations must be determined by means of a broadcasting station table. The latter is also the case for digital tuning after frequency synthesis.
German Application No. 28 13 727 describes a circuit arrangement with a memory arrangement which contains information corresponding with the names of broadcasting stations with their carrier frequencies. A continuous comparison of all broadcasting frequencies with the currently set receiving frequency takes place. A drawback of this approach is that this comparison requires a certain time, particularly if there is a large number of broadcasting stations in the memory so that the indication cannot take place immediately as the respective frequency on the broadcasting station scale is passed. The described principle is applicable only if the number of broadcasting stations stored of the memory is in an order of magnitude which can be set directly by push buttons. Another drawback is that the complete frequency information for every station name to be stored must be retained in a memory.